


the selfish don't speak

by lovethybooty



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Capitol Citizens, District 13, District 4, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad Ending, The Capitol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethybooty/pseuds/lovethybooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere, Annie Cresta keeps a little list of words she'll never say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the selfish don't speak

Sometimes, Annie was selfish. Sometimes, she wanted him all to herself, and to never have to share him again. Not with the Capitol, not with those dirty people doing dirty deeds in dirty beds in the name of dirty money and dirty secrets.

No, she did not want to share him with the filth. She did not want him to go.

But someone had to leave. (She would never say stay.)

* * *

 Sometimes, Annie was selfish. Sometimes, she wanted him to stay. He was leaving again, right after their wedding. And yes she knew he would come home, but he was still leaving and she felt as if she couldn't breathe.

No, she wanted to beg him not to go. She did not want him to ever leave her side.

But someone had to go. (She would never say no.)

* * *

Sometimes, Annie was selfish. Sometimes, she wanted to shut the others out. She wanted to retreat so far into herself- she didn't want to hear "sorry". He was gone and no string of awkward apologies could bring him back.

No, she wanted to scream. She wanted to scratch their eyes out.

But someone had to die. (She would never say goodbye.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is sad and small, but I just felt really compelled to write it. I struggled so hard with a title, woops.


End file.
